


What are you doing New Year's eve?

by Signe_chan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, New Year, New Years kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Phil just waned a moment of peace, that was all. Just one minute to himself. That wasn’t a lot of ask for and didn’t make him sad and lonely, even if the specific minute he wanted alone was the first minute of the new year. He wasn’t brooding. He just wanted to not be surrounded by happy couples kissing each other.





	What are you doing New Year's eve?

Phil just waned a moment of peace, that was all. Just one minute to himself. That wasn’t a lot of ask for and didn’t make him sad and lonely, even if the specific minute he wanted alone was the first minute of the new year. He wasn’t brooding. He just wanted to not be surrounded by happy couples kissing each other. 

The party hadn’t spilled out onto the porch yet. Phil didn’t doubt that it’d get there eventually but for now it was contained inside in the warm. As the clock counted down, he let himself out through the kitchen door. It was dark, cold. He took a second to wish he’d put something warmer on but he’d had enough beer that it wasn’t as bad as it could be. He stumbled a few steps out of the house. 

Then he froze. 

God fucking damnit, he’d only wanted one minute of peace. He should have known that even out here, people would be together and it’d be obvious how fucking alone he was. 

Amanda said he close this. He’d stopped complaining to her years ago. She thought he should just come out and to hell with it but it wasn’t that easy. He couldn’t be the first, he’d never be able to just play hockey again. People’d expect him to stand up and talk. To be the face of gay hockey or some such shit and ultimately he could only disappoint them. It wasn’t like there was even a real reason to go through it, he hadn’t had a boyfriend in years and when he did drag himself to a club where nobody knew him and tried, he ended up going home alone. 

Which he was fine with, he didn’t want some stupid club hook up. He spent far too much time naked in a room with a group of very attractive men who seemed to genuinely like him as a person. Why would he wanted to pick up someone in a club who’d tolerate him for the night. 

He took a step back towards the door, wondering if Geno would mind if he just slipped upstairs and hid. They were meant to stay downstairs but maybe if it was Phil. 

Then the two figures separated and Phil froze. Even in the scarce light from the party, it was obvious who he was looking at. 

Geno lent in to press another kiss to Sid’s lips, soft and tender and fucking familiar, like they’d been doing this a long time. Like this wasn’t some drunken new years fumble but a relationship that had been going on without anyone knowing it. 

There was some giggling on the wind, then broke apart a few times then kissed each other again and Phil could only watch, his stomach turning in jealous circles. Of course, the the most attractive men he knew would be gay after all, but incredibly uninterested in him. Only interested in each other. Of course. That was just how his life went. 

Fuck, he hadn’t meant to get like this. He just hadn’t wanted to see and now. 

He took a step backwards but, fucking idiot, his foot landed on something and it crunched under his weight. Geno and Sid pulled away from each other right away. Fuck. 

“Sorry,” Phil said. “It’s just me. I’m just going back inside. I was getting some air?” 

“Phil?” Geno sounded worried. 

“Yeah.” He waited as Geno took a hesitant step forward. Sid reached out and touched his arm. “I’m just… just wanted a breather. I’ll get back inside and let you… yeah.” He wanted to say something else. To let them know that it didn’t matter. That he wasn’t going to tell anyone, though maybe they should be more careful about where they did this shit. Instead he just stood there like an idiot was Geno moved closer, Sid trailing behind him. As the moved into the light of the kitchen door, Phil could see they both looked thoroughly kissed. Sid was unfairly hot anyway but like this…

Of course, he’d never stood a chance with either of them. Even gay, they weren’t going to want someone like him. It was good they had each other. 

“This isn’t going to get weird, is it?” Sid asked, worrying at his fucking kiss red lips that had no right to look that good. 

“No,” Phil lied. It was definitely going to get weird as there was no way he wasn’t going to think about this the next time he jerked off. But what Sid was really asking was ‘will you out us’ and the answer to that was no. 

“I mean, it’d be understandable if this is a bit weird for you but you can’t tell anyone.” 

“Jesus, I know that,” Phil said, indignation flaring. “Just, it’s not going to be weird. I’m happy for you guys and I’m sure as hell not going to tell anyone. I wouldn’t.” 

Sid nodded, apparently satisfied, but Geno was looking at him. He turned, frowned. He didn’t need that kind of introspective look directed at him. He’d said he wasn’t going to out them. What the hell else could Geno want from him. 

“Phil,” Geno said, taking another step in, just into Phil’s personal space. “Is midnight, why you out here?” 

“I needed some air.” 

“At midnight? Everyone else kiss.” 

“Well, I don’t have anyone to kiss right now.” 

“Lots of pretty girls in there. Many of them like kiss Stanley Cup Champion Phil Kessel.” That was true, at least. The house was packed with apparently anyone that anyone knew in the Penguins organization. New year was a big thing in Russia and everyone knew Geno threw the best party. Phil almost hadn’t come because of that but then he’d thought about sitting at home alone. 

“I’m think,” Geno said, stepping close again. “Maybe you’re not want to kiss pretty girls?” 

There were a lot of excuses he could have made. He could have said that he only wanted something serious. They he wasn’t feeling well. Hell, he could have just told Geno to fuck off. But Geno was standing so close that his knuckles were brushing against Phil’s so Phil let his silence talk for him. 

It wasn’t like he couldn’t trust them, after all. He knew about them so it was only fair that they know about him. It’d be nice to have friends who knew, even if they were just friends. 

Then Geno’s hand was closing around his, fingers tangling together. Phil frowned, but Sid was stepping his close at his side and touching his wrist and together they were guiding him down into the darkness of the garden and Phil felt like a complete idiot but he had no choice but to follow. 

They stopped in the darkness, where Sid and Geno had been before, and Geno stepped right in front of him. Phil went to move back a little but Sid was behind him, blocking him. Then Geno’s hands were on his face, tilting it, and Phil let him. He knew he shouldn’t have. He should have said something. He should have laughed and ducked and done something to break the tension in the air. Should have sidestepped. Should have run. 

Geno was kissing him. 

It was nothing and everything like he’d imagined. Geno’s lips were chipped but soft. He was firm, strong, but careful, gently holding Phil’s head as they kissed. He kissed deep and slow and meaningful. Phil had always imagined him wild. Fast. Passionate. 

Then he was pulling back, blinking, smiling down at Phil. Phil smiled back, pretty sure it looked uncertain. It was a nice kiss. A good start to the new year. It didn’t mean anything. 

He’d normally say he was proud enough that he’d turn down a pity kiss. In this case, he was glad he hadn’t. 

He tried to step away, not sure what to say when Geno was still looking at him like that, but then there were hands on his hips. He let the two of them turn him so he was backed up against Geno, looking at Sid, then Sid was kissing him. 

This was officially the weirdest new year of his life, but he went with it. Sid shoved him right back against Geno as they kissed. He got a hand in Phil’s hair and kept tugging gently in a way that went right to Phil’s dick. Where Geno had been careful, Sid was fucking filthy and Phil would not have predicted that. 

Then Sid was pulling back, blinking, and Phil was somehow left pressed between them. They were both close enough that he could feel them hard. He was fucking hard. Shit. He wondered if they’d be up for a pity fuck too. 

“Thought you’d like this,” Geno rumbled in his ear. “Tell Sid, we should ask Phil.” 

“You haven’t actually asked him yet,” Sid said, really fucking close. He looked even better this close and that wasn’t fair. 

“Yes,” Geno said, snorting a laugh that curled all along Phil’s spine. “He very quiet, you break?” 

“Fuck of, I didn’t.” 

“I’m not broken,” Phil confirmed. “People are going to look for us soon.” Shit, why did he say that? He shouldn’t have said that. 

“Yes,” Geno agreed. “Need fireworks. More drink. People pass out everywhere, most mess tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” Sid agreed. “So we should go out on the 2nd, when you’ve had a chance to clean up.” 

“Yes,” Geno agreed, and Phil fidgeted, wondering why he was still there. “Phil, second good for you?” 

“What?” 

“For date.” 

“You still haven’t asked him.” 

“Know I’m forget something,” Geno said, then hands were on his hips again and he needed to stop letting them manhandle him but for now he let them turn him to face Geno. “Want to come on date with us, Phil?” 

“A date?” 

“Yes,” Geno confirmed, smiling. “Like boyfriends. We’re think for a while, might be nice to have other boyfriend. For share, you know. With both of us. Think maybe you’d like too.” 

Phil didn’t have words for that. He would like very much, but it felt too big too say. Like Geno might see how much he liked it and take it back. So he nodded instead and Geno smiled, lent in to brush a kiss across his cheek while Sid kissed the back of his neck. 

“So, second is good?” 

“The second’s fine,” Phil said. He’d made some plans to get lunch with a friend not nothing he wasn’t going to cancel to make this date happen as soon as he could. 

“Good, we’re text you plans. Happy new year, Phil.” 

“Happy new year,” he echoed, a smile on his face.


End file.
